A different Team 7
by InsanityReplay
Summary: When Danzou and the Third Hokage save a young girls from a dying battlefield little did the realise how important she would be to konoha's team 7 *Warning* no uchiha massacre, sakura bashing, OC's included, Haku and Zabuza do not die!
1. Meet Team 7

5 years ago

The Third Hokage and his long term friend/rival Danzou Shimura looked at the wreckage of slaughter around them of the Famous Amun tribe. "How horrible, Do you think anyone survived" Hiruzen asked Danzou as soon as the words left Hiruzen's mouth a small girl moved towards them with a sword in hand, every inch of her body was caked in blood and her body was shaking in fear "have you come to kill me" the girl asked in a hollow voice leaving Hiruzen speechless but it was Danzou who answered her going down to her eye level "No my dear we're here to take you to Konoha with us it will be your new home" the girl looked like she was about to break down into tears "Really? You promise?" she asked Danzou, it was Hiruzen who answered her "yes my child we promise… May we ask your name little one?"

The girl was now wiping tears out of her eyes "it's Nui, Nui Heiyuzaki" she answered quietly and both Danzou's and Hiruzen's eyes widened with shock the Heiyuzaki clan was best known as one of the strongest clans of Iwa who were bread for battle. They exchanged looks and then looked at Nui "We're going to have to change your name Nui" Hiruzen told her, Nui nodded hesitantly and Danzou said to her "How about Kitty Shimura, I'll shall adopt you as my granddaughter and teach you the art of the ninja" Nui nodded and answered "Hai G-chan" with a small smile.

As soon as they returned to Konoha Danzou took Kitty to his home so she could wash herself of the blood covering her body and sent one of his root ninjas to get her some clothing. After her bath Danzou took a good look at his new granddaughter; she had soft brown skin and her eyes were a warm hazel colour but her hair was snow white with a dark brown streak due to shock but that was not surprising as the girl had just witnessed a massacre of the people she loved and grew up with. She was currently wearing an over-sized navy blue long-sleeved top that went down to her knees which was given to her by one of the root operatives who had, much to Danzou's amusement, already started dotting on her. "Well then my dear granddaughter are you ready to start your new life here in Konoha?" he asked her putting some miso soup in front of her she took the spoon from him and smiled gently answering "Hai G-chan"

Current Day

Kitty was currently sitting in class at the academy with her friends Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji positively bored out of her mind as they were meant to be revising for their written exam that would go towards their final graduation score.

Just then their teacher Iruka slammed the door open holding a bright orange blob with blond hair by the scruff of the neck, Kitty identified the blob as the one and only Naruto Uzumaki her best female friend Hinata's crush although she supported her friend she could not work out why Hinata like the guy so much he was noisy, obnoxious and perverted. There was a snort from a dark haired boy sitting at the front of the class that Kitty instantly recognized as the class heart throb Sasuke Uchiha, another guy that she didn't understand why every single girl in the class except from Hinata and herself liked him he was just as stuck up and ignorant as the rest of his clan (note no Uchiha massacre in this story!)

Thanks to Naruto's latest prank they had to re-do the henge justu which of course she and her friends passed with flying colours. Iruka-Sensei then informed them that their graduation test would consist of a written exam, a taijutsu exam, a genjutsu exam and then finally a ninjutsu exam which they decided this year would be the bunshin no jutsu the rest of the class could hear Naruto scream of horror as it was his worse jutsu to date.

After school she waved goodbye to her friends and walked to the Root Headquarters where she would be meeting her precious G-chan and the Sandaime-Sama who were her saviours, as she walked into her G-chan's quarters she smiled and bowed politely to the two of them the both of them smiled in return. "We have some gifts for you Kitty-Chan" the Hokage informed her as he handed her some parcels "there is one from me as well as Anko, Ibiki and Genma" He smiled gently at her She took Anko's gift first and it contained some scrolls on poisons and lightening jutsu, next was Ibiki's which contained a gypsy head scarf that was midnight blue in colour and had small medallions attached. Genma had given her some senbon as well as some silver bangles that had storage seals interlaced into the design, the Hokage had given her some new clothes as well as a stunning kimono for ceremonial purposes, "Thank You so much Sandaime-Sama and please pass on my gratitude to the others" Kitty said delightedly Danzou chuckled and told her "you're not finished yet brat here are your presents of Ox and myself" handing her two more parcels she opened Ox's first who had been her mentor and therapist when she first arrived in Konoha it contained some chakra pills and midnight blue ninja bandages and a good luck message for the exams she smiled noting mentally to hug the man when she next saw him, she then opened her last present from Danzou which happened to be her favourite gift he had refurbished the sword that was the last item she owned of her family the sword itself was beautiful the blade was white with a Chinese style dragon engraved on it there was no guard and the hilt was wrapped in black bandages laced with metal to make her jutsu more effective there was also the kanji sewn onto it for "victory in battle"

"Thank you so much I will treasure these gifts for ever" she said politely bowing her head gently picking up all her gifts and taking them into her room.

The next day~

Kitty awoke at 6:00am to get ready she put on a black short-sleeved turtleneck crop top then wrapped the midnight blue bandages she received from Ox starting from her knuckles to just above her elbow then putting the silver storage bangles from Genma over the top 3 on each wrist. Next she put on some tight black leggings and black over knee combat boots and looked at herself in the mirror checking how she looked after words she tied her long white hair into a high ponytail and wrapped the gypsy scarf around her hair making it look like a hairband with the end sweeping over her shoulder. She tied her shuriken pouch around her left thigh and place one of the senbon form Genma in her mouth she smiled at her new look and nodded to herself in the mirror, she was ready to go.

She passed every test with flying colours and to her delight even beat Sasuke in being Rookie of the year and watched smugly as Fugaku and Itachi looked at her in shock as she received her headband that she put on a white sash and tied it around her left ankle, she caught her G-chan in the crowd smiling proudly at her with Ox at his side she immediately ran over to them to receive a hug from Ox who told her to "keep up the good work" in his gruff voice.

The next day~

Kitty sat with Shino talking about who they thought they were going to partnered with when to their shock Naruto walked into the classroom proudly with a headband Shino raised an eyebrow at this while Kitty looked at Hinata who shrugged in response.

To Kitty's delight it looked like Sakura, one of Sasuke's main fan girls had not passed and if Kitty had been anyone else she would probably preformed a victory dance of joy at this notion, a few minutes later Iruka-Sensei walked in and shouted "alright listen up these will be the three man cells you shall be in while you're a genin!" he waited until he had everyone's full attention "Team 11 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi" the two boys groaned at the news the mad Sasuke fan girl was on their team "Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame" Kitty felt slightly disappointed that she was not on the same team as her best friends but happy for the two of them giving them reassuring smiles to show she was okay "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kitty Shimura" Kitty froze in shock and felt Shino patting her on the back sympathetically and Kitty decided that Kami-Sama was definitely not her friend today.

A couple hours later~

Kitty was currently sat with her new teammates waiting patiently for their new sensei who was running late, very late Kitty sighed "Naruto can you please stop pacing I'm sure he will be here soon" Naruto then scowled at her and walked over to the door and placed a board eraser in between the door and it's frame Kitty raised an eyebrow "what are you up to" Naruto looked at her "he deserves it for being so late!" it was Sasuke who spoke up this time "Our Sensei is an elite shinobi he wouldn't fall for such as-"

-Poof- they all turned towards the door just in time to see the eraser fall off the man's head he then said "hmm~ my first impression of this group is I hate you!" he smiled at their blank faces "meet me on the roof in five minutes" and then poofed out of sight.

On the roof they sat on the steps Naruto sat in the middle of them and they faced their new sensei "Right then, Time to introduce yourselves to each other properly your name, like, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." He said "Shouldn't you go first Sensei we don't know anything about" Naruto shouted at him making his other two teammates cringe.

"Me well I am Kakashi Hatake as my likes and dislikes they are none of your business as for hobbies I have lots of hobbies… Dreams for the future I've never thought about it, well you next Blondie"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like Iruka-sensei and ramen I hate the three minutes you have to wait before you can eat the ramen, My dream is to become the greatest Hokage then everyone will acknowledge my existence! As for hobbies pranks and watering plants I suppose."

Kakashi look interested "Hmm OK next you there the scowling one" he said directed towards Sasuke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like training and learning new jutsu with my brother and father I dislike people who get in my way, my hobby is training and my dream is to support my brother in running the clan and police force"

Kakashi nodded and turned to his last pupil the one he didn't know anything about and gave her an eye smile "and finally the little lady" he said. The girl gave him a small smile "I am known as Kitty Shimura I like my G-chan and the people who made me welcome in Konoha I dislike Stuck up people and people who ignore others, My hobbies include training, reading and playing Shogi, My dream is a secret~" She finished gently winking.

"Well that's enough of that your duties start tomorrow" Naruto asked "What kind of duties will that be Sensei" "It will be a survival exercise" He answered, Kitty raised an eyebrow and Sasuke said "We've already done survival exercises in class" "This will be slightly different as I will be your opponent" Kitty frowned slightly "Why's that sensei?" she asked politely "he he he out of the 27 graduates of the academy only 9 will be chosen as genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy to re-do the year" There faces dropped "What's this chickening out already" he chuckled.

The boys were fuming but it was Kitty who spoke saying "actually sensei I was thinking more along the lines of Bring it on!"

_**End~**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed my new story~**_

_**As you have noticed there will be no uchiha massacre both Danzou and also Orochimaru will be good guys! Also Zabuza and Haku will not die! They are two awesome in my own opinion! Sakura will appear later on in the story but there will be Sakura Bashing**_

_**Can you please vote for who you wish for who my OC will go with**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Neji**_

_**Haku**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Shino **_

_**Thank You~ xxx**_


	2. Do we Pass or Fail?

**Do we pass or fail?**

Sasuke was up and out of the complex by 6:00am with his brother Itachi accompanying him to the training field "You don't need to do this nii-san" Sasuke grumbled to his brother, he was not a morning person, Itachi just answered "Hn" making his younger brother scowl.

The truth is Itachi and Sasuke's father Fugaku had asked Itachi to scout out Sasuke's genin teammates and make sure they were suitable for working with the Uchiha.

They arrived at the training ground to find a barely awake Naruto lying on the ground Sasuke frowned at the blonde "Get up Dobe" he said firmly poking him with his foot, a soft feminine voice came from the left of them "leave him be Sasuke, Naruto's been training hard for today and Sensei's probably going to be late" Sasuke turned to look at his female teammate and scowled at her not answering her because he knew she was right "I didn't ask for your opinion Kitty" Sasuke snapped at the girl who just smiled gently and walked towards Naruto and crouched by his side and whispered something in his ear making Naruto snap awake immediately.

Itachi watched the three interact and summarized that the boys were wary of Kitty and that she was not sure how to react towards their negativity about her.

**Three hours later~ **

"Hi all" Kakashi said cheerfully "You're Late!" Naruto screamed at their silver-haired teacher but Kakashi was looking at Itachi intently "I wasn't aware that you were coming to help me in the in the survival exercises Itachi-kun" Itachi bowed his head slightly "Father told me to watch Kakashi-san" deeming this answer appropriate Kakashi walked over to the 3 stumps in the middle of the training field and set a timer for midday and looked at his 3 students and Itachi "I have set this timer for noon during that time you three are to try and get these bells from me" showing them two silver bells which he then tied to his waist "failure to do so will end up with you tied to one of these stumps with me eating your lunches in front of you" he finished off with an eye smile.

All three of them stared at their Sensei and thought _"So that's why he said not to eat anything"_ Itachi found their reactions amusing as he walked over to the stumps and leant on one of them informing everyone "I shall observe from here" receiving a nod of approval from Kakashi "Oh one more thing I forgot to mention please come at me with the intention of killing me" Naruto laughed at him "Says the guy who couldn't dodge a board eraser" "Class clowns are the loudest and weakest links got that dunce"

At that Naruto lost his cool and charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand but in the space of three seconds the kunai was pointed towards his own neck with Kakashi standing behind him "your impatient I didn't say start yet but you did come at me with the intention to kill me, maybe I'm starting to like you guys"

Kakashi looked at the three of them "Alright then… START" and his three pupils were gone from in front of him. "A ninja basic is to be able to hide yourself" he looked around finding Sasuke obscured by the undergrowth and Kitty sitting up in the tree tops _"good they have hidden well" _he said to himself then he saw a blur of orange he looked down and found himself looking straight at Naruto "Fight ME Right Here Right Now!" he shouted at him, Kakashi sweat dropped at the boys bluntness and said to him "you know unlike the other two you're a little… Weird" Naruto was charging towards him "Oh yeah the only thing weird here is your haircut" he finished swinging a punch at Kakashi's head which was easily dodged and Kakashi started speaking while putting his hand in his pouch "Ninja fighting lesson part 1 taijutsu- hand to hand combat" Naruto jumped backwards assuming his sensei was reaching for a weapon but instead pulled out an orange book he looked at Naruto's confused face "What's wrong aren't you going to attack me?" "But why are reading a book!?" Kakashi lifted his eyes away from the page to look at his student "Well because I want to know how the story ends, don't worry about it, it doesn't make any difference with you guys anyway"

Naruto snapped "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp" he screamed charging towards his sensei recklessly, in a flash Kakashi landed behind Naruto "Don't let your enemies get behind you dunce"

Itachi watched confused it seemed as if the boy wasn't well coordinated and to rash but using a fire jutsu on him was mean was Kakashi really going to use one.

From his position Sasuke realised his sensei was making a tiger seal for fire, so their sensei was getting serious huh?

Kitty looked at the scene below their sensei was preforming the tiger sign but she couldn't sense any malicious intent she sighed and called out "Naruto I'd get a move on if I were you~"

Naruto looked bemused "It already too late" Kakashi said from behind him "Secret Taijutsu move, Konoha's Thousand Years of Death!" he shouted sending Naruto flying.

Both Sasuke and Kitty deadpanned this man was just playing with Naruto he wasn't taking them seriously.

As Naruto landed in the water Kakashi went back to his book, suddenly from the water to shuriken came out heading towards Kakashi's face, though it didn't have any effect as he caught both of them with apparent ease while laughing at something he was reading.

A couple of minutes later Naruto came out of the water coughing "What's wrong with you? If you don't get a bell before noon you don't get lunch" Naruto screamed "I know that!" Kakashi put a hand on his hip "you sure are weak for someone who's supposedly going to surpass the Hokage" Kakashi informed him "I was just careless that's all" Naruto snapped "Carelessness is you own worst enemy you know" Kakashi said to him while walking away.

"_Damn it"_ Naruto thought "_I am going to make him acknowledge me" _from the water sprung 8 solid clones "Gotcha Kakashi-Sensei this is my best jutsu, you better not be careless there are more of me now!"

Kakashi sighed "No matter how many you create Naruto, you cannot beat me with this jutsu" but he was slightly taken aback as a clone grabbed him from behind Naruto grinned "HA! Got you Sensei, I had one of my clones sneak up from behind! Now those bells are mine!" he shouted as he punched Kakashi's face square in the jaw only to find that it was one of his clones "what happened you! You must be Kakashi-sensei using a henge to look like me!" after a couple of fighting his clones Naruto dispelled the jutsu to only find himself standing there.

Sasuke sighed from his position _"he got Naruto with the replacement jutsu but he did it so smooth he made Naruto look like a total loser"_ he then started calculating his own plan of action.

Naruto saw something glinting on the floor "Aw man he dropped a bell well he must have been pretty flustered after all" he shouted gleefully running towards the bell to pick it up the all of a sudden he was hanging from his ankle in mid-air.

It was Kitty's turn to sigh _"how could you fall for such an obvious trap but it does look like Kakashi-sensei isn't dropping his guard even around a complete idiot" _Kitty then stood up and stretched she had seen enough "well then" she muttered under her breath creating a clone out of water "time to get a move on" she nodded at her clone and dispersed.

Kakashi walked towards the bell noticing that Kitty had left her post _"So she's going to make her move soon is she" _as he picked the bell up he looked at Naruto "Think before using a jutsu or it might be used against you and also don't fall for such an obvious trap" Naruto growled "God Damn It!" Kakashi sighed "A ninja must be able to read between the lines" Naruto shouted "I get it!" Kakashi sweat-dropped "I'm telling you because you don't"

Sasuke thought "Now! He's finally showed an opening" and threw a multitude of shuriken and kunai knives hitting Kakashi dead on Naruto's eyes widened "No way Sasuke-teme you went overboard!" but before the impaled Kakashi hit the ground he turned into a log surprising the two boys.

From his hiding position Kakashi thought _"So that's where he is" _and moved to intercept not before noticing a flash of white hair.

Sasuke was also on the move cursing himself for acting like an amateur and falling for such an obvious trap.

Kitty was searching for Sasuke to try and team up with him when she noticed Kakashi standing in front of her she halted immediately as Kakashi said to her "Ninja battle techniques 2- Genjutsu" as he placed a genjutsu around her about what she feared most.

_Kitty looked around her she was standing at the edge of the training field Kakashi had disappeared from her sight the field was suddenly dyed red with blood a small brunette child walking towards her muttering "where did everyone go, I don't wanna be alone"_

Kakashi watched as Kitty's prone form screamed and then starting falling he sighed so she was another disappointing student his eyes then widened as the girl's body starting turning into water leaving a puddle where she had been standing _"The water clone jutsu huh? So she made me purposely think that the genjutsu had taken effect so that she wouldn't give away her real position… Clever girl"_ he thought and said to himself "now where's the real one"

The real Kitty found Sasuke standing in the forest clearing and walked towards him "we should work together Sasuke we will have a better chance of getting the bells" Sasuke considered but then frowned his nii-san was watching which meant he would be reporting how he did to Father "Sorry but I don't need help from a girl" he said scornfully

Itachi who had been watching them sighed _"Sasuke should have taken the girl up on the offer"_ he mused as watched as the girl frowned gently and then disappeared from sight just as Kakashi walked towards Sasuke saying "the strength of the Uchiha clan this should be interesting"

Sasuke threw a shuriken at Kakashi who dodged only to have sprung a trap needing to jump in the air to escape Sasuke appearing behind him to unleash a side kick which Kakashi blocked by grabbing his ankle Sasuke twisted his body to aim a punch at Kakashi's head only to have it blocked again but he smirked using Kakashi's arm as leverage he swung himself up and over and clipped a bell as Kakashi moved backwards both coming to a standstill. _"Hmm he is different from others his age I didn't have time to read" _watching Sasuke get his breath back.

**Meanwhile~**

Naruto was still hanging upside down with his arms crossed sulking when a voice came from beneath him "want me to get you down" Kitty asked him not waiting for his answer she threw a senbon severing the rope around his ankle as he landed she said to him "we need to work together to get a bell from Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto looked at her as if she was weird and shouted "No Way I'll get one myself" sticking his tongue out at her and running towards where he had seen the bento boxes. Kitty scowled "Well at least I tried" she muttered angrily and headed towards the river she had seen earlier to step up her plan.

**Back to Kakashi and Sasuke~**

"Well I acknowledge you're different" Kakashi said to Sasuke who ignored his Sensei and started forming hand signs "Fireball Jutsu" he muttered _"What? Genin shouldn't be able to use fire jutsu takes too much chakra!" _Kakashi screamed mentally as Sasuke breathed out a giant ball of flames, as the flames subsided Sasuke realised Kakashi had disappeared looking around himself he the heard his Sensei say "Below" only to feel himself being pulled underground. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and said "Ninja battle technique 3-Ninjutsu, well you do stand out but doesn't the nail the stands out get hit on the head" walking away from him.

"Well then Itachi-kun did you see which way my third student went" Kakashi asked looking towards him Itachi came out of the clearing and told Kakashi "After she tried to persuade Sasuke to join forces with her she went and released Naruto and asked the same thing however, they both turned her down she then headed towards the river… By the way Naruto is trying to steal the bento boxes do you want me to stop him?" Kakashi sighed "Please as I need to go test Kitty now, tie Naruto to one of the stumps" both men nodded at each other then split up to do their current tasks"

Kakashi indeed found Kitty by the river sitting cross-legged in front of it she stood up when she saw Kakashi and smiled gently "I've been waiting, I take it neither Sasuke or Naruto succeeded then" when Kakashi shook his head she answered "guess it's my turn now Sensei" before he could answer Kitty stamped on the ground and jumped in the air as ninja wire sprung up catching Kakashi in a web he looked around himself and saw that she had wrapped the wire around trees to strengthen and make it less flexible and tighter. Kitty landed on the wire gracefully and started making hand signs "Raiton Laser Circus" she thought as lightning made its way down the wire which acted as a conductor making the lightning made its way down to Kakashi whose eyes widened and just managed to escape in time before he was turned to a crisp.

Kakashi looked at her and pulled out a kunai saying to her "looks like I'll have to be more careful" dashing towards her while Kitty spat the senbon in her mouth at him, watching as he deflected it she then crouched down and made a sweep for his legs as Kakashi jumped over her and threw his kunai she cartwheeled out the way and waited for him to land before exhaling a breath and took a new senbon out of her pouch and placing in between her lips. Kakashi looked at Kitty with interest wondering what she would do next when they both heard the alarm go off for noon Kakashi said "Time's up" Kitty sighed and nodded walking back towards where the sound was coming from.

They were all assembled now at where they had begun Naruto was tied to the stump which Itachi was sitting on top of with an Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Oh you guys look starved, by the way about the training, there's no need for the three of you to go back to the academy, as you should all quit being ninjas!" he said sternly "WHAT WHY!?" Naruto shouted at him "OK so we didn't get a bell THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD QUIT" Kakashi looked at them "because all three you are punks who don't deserve to be ninja's…" Sasuke ran at him ready to attack Kitty shouted a warning but Kakashi sat on Sasuke "That's why you're a punk, are you guys just playing around teams are divided into three for a reason the test was to pit you against each other yes but you were all meant to rise above that and use teamwork" he told them.

"Naruto you just ran about on your own not thinking about anyone else! Kitty you even though you knew that teamwork was need you gave up on them as soon as they said no, that is understandable but you could of told them the answer right?" He then looked down at Sasuke "and then there's you Sasuke you just assumed that the others were useless and turned Kitty down without a considering her proposition and in my opinion she is the better suited for this job than you! The duties you will perform are done in teams even though individual ability helps teamwork is more important!" he took a kunai from his pouch "by attacking as an individual you can endanger your comrades lives for example Kitty kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" they all froze, and Kakashi got off Sasuke "you see if a hostage is taken you're left with a difficult choice, you risk lives when doing missions!"

Kakashi stepped towards the triangular monument and said "these are the names of the heroes of our village, they are of a special sort" Naruto grinned saying "I want to be a special hero whose name is on that stone!" Kitty looked at him in distain "There KIA Naruto, killed in action" she whispered solemnly Kakashi nodded "on this memorial my best friends name is carved on here" he said resting his hand on top of it and then looked at him "one more chance got it? Eat lunch Naruto doesn't get any for trying to steal, either of you give him anything you immediately fail understood!?" he then disappeared along with Itachi.

Kitty looked at him and then sighed "We'll feed you, otherwise you will become weak an ineffective so hurry it up" she said sighing Sasuke nodded in agreement picking up some chopsticks and popping some food in Naruto's mouth who swallowed gratefully. Kakashi immediately appeared "YOU GUYS I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HIM!" he shouted angrily "SO YOU ALL… Pass 3" he finished with an eye smile.

"You are the first team not to listen to me all the others did failing the immediately for being morons those who break the rules are scum but those who leave their comrades behind are even worse than scum" he said "All right then! Training finished team 7 start missions as of tomorrow! Dismissed!"

**END**

_**Well I hope it wasn't too long -.-" I had trouble phrasing things so it turned out to be about 5 pages long.**_

_**The genjutsu scene If you're wondering was Kitty seeing her younger self before Danzou and Hiruzen found her T-T **_

_**Character Bio's for my OC's**_

_**Kitty Shimura/Nui Heiyuzaki**_

_**Age-12**_

_**Height-152cm**_

_**Likes-Danzou, Ox, Training, Reading, Green Tea and Dango**_

_**Dislikes-Past Self, Iwa nin, Bright Colours, Fan Girls**_

_**Character song- Prayer of a Refugee**_

_**Ox**_

_**Age-27**_

_**Height-186cm**_

_**Likes-Kitty, Reading, Writing Kanji, Yakisoba**_

_**Dislikes-Iwa nin, Loud people, Cold weather**_

_**Character song-Unknown Soldier**_

_**As for the pole for who will go with my OC**_

_**Sasuke-1**_

_**Neji-1**_

_**Shino-1**_

_**Haku-0**_

_**Itachi-0**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed Jana~**_


	3. Dinner with the Uchiha

Dinner with the Uchiha's

Sasuke woke up early in the morning and went downstairs to find his whole family already sat around the kitchen table with his mother and father engaged in a heated staring contest. His brother turned his head and nodded in greeting "Good Morning Sasuke" he said as Sasuke took the seat next to him still watching his parents in fascination as they hardly ever fought. "What caused this to happen?" he asked his big brother "well you and your team have a day off tomorrow right" Sasuke nodded "Mother wishes to invite your team round for lunch" Itachi finished and watched as his little brother's widened in horror.

His mother than smiled at him saying "Itachi told me you were having a problem getting to know your new teammates which is why lunch would be a perfectly acceptable way for us to meet them and for you to get to know them better" this is where his father cut in "but Mikoto, we're not too sure whether they will be able to attend anyway" Sasuke nodded in agreement with his father "Well Fugaku _dear_, there is no harm in asking is there in fact I shall ask them personally" his mother said in her famous 'end of discussion' voice in which the three men around had no choice but to agree with her nodding their heads in agreement with her Mikoto smiled happily "Good, eat up Sasuke and we'll go ask them" Sasuke sighed but started eating while hoping his team would not be able to come tomorrow.

An hour later~

Sasuke and his mother were walking towards team 7's meeting point on the bridge where he noticed Naruto was already standing there tapping his foot impatiently while Kitty was perched on the rail reading a book on poisons and their antidotes, she turned as she heard his footsteps coming towards her and shut the book with a sharp snap and lazily greeted him "mornin'" while stifling a yawn politely, Sasuke just nodded curtly in her direction and out of the corner of his eye noticed his mother scowling at him in disapproval. Naruto blinked twice and asked curiously "Are you Sasuke's Mum?" Mikoto smiled in his direction "That's right dear." At that moment Kakashi arrived and Naruto screamed at him "You're LATE!" Kakashi chuckled "sorry guys but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way round" he said lamely to which Naruto shouted "LIAR!"

Kakashi noticed Mikoto and walked over to her "long time no see Mikoto-san what can I do for you" he asked politely "Well I was wondering since Team 7 has a day off tomorrow if you would like to come round for lunch about 1? Of course that includes you Kakashi-kun" she finished smiling, Kakashi looked at the other to Naruto nodding his head feverently and Kitty just stood in shock "Well I believe there are no objections we will see you tomorrow Mikoto-san"

Later On in the Day~

"What's you distance from the target?" Kakashi's voice came over the microphone, "About 5 metres, I'm ready give me the signal" Naruto's voice said "I'm ready to" Sasuke said calmly "Let's go" Kitty answered "Alright… NOW!" over his microphone Kakashi could hear a lot of scuffling and then Kitty's voice "Target acquired" Kakashi smiled to himself "verify red ribbon on left ear" and Sasuke said "identified lost pet Tora captured" "Alright mission done guys wrap it up."

Sasuke was about to walk into the clearing when he noticed Kitty talking to Kakashi and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation crouching down by a tree he listened in closely.

"Sensei are you sure it's alright for me to go to this dinner at Sasuke's tomorrow?" Kakashi looked at his pupil "Of course, now why would you ask me such a thing?" he questioned and watched the whitette sigh tiredly "Sensei surely you've noticed neither Sasuke nor Naruto like me even slightly, I have discussed the idea of a transfer with you yes?" Sasuke's eyes widened Kitty wanted to be removed from the team? Kakashi frowned at her "You have but as I have already told you there are no other options accept you to be on this genin team" Kitty smiled at him knowingly "You're lying Sensei you know that you could swap me with Sakura Haruno who is currently a trainee med-nin right?" Kakashi spluttered "How the hell did you know that" he asked while kitty giggled "Oh please I virtually live at the T&I department and have you forgotten that I live at the ROOT compound with my G-chan?" Kakashi sighed "OK but give it at least a week or two before I sign any referral papers agreed?" she smiled and nodded, waving goodbye "See you tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei and don't be late!"

Kakashi then called "come on out Sasuke I know your there" as Sasuke crawled out from his hiding place still in shock and whispered "she wants to leave the team" more to himself than Kakashi but he got an answer anyway "well you can hardly blame Kitty neither you or Naruto act civilly to her and she's beginning to find it very stressful. Isn't that right Naruto?" and Sasuke turned to find a sheepish looking Naruto coming out from his hiding place. The two boys looked at each other in silent determination they had to improve their relationships with Kitty tomorrow before they had a shrieking fan girl on their team!

The Next Day~

Sasuke got dressed casually in black jeans and a white hoodie that had his clans symbol on the sleeve and walked down stairs to help his family prepare for guest this afternoon.

Naruto got dressed in Dark blue jeans and with a dark blue tee and an orange zip up hoodie over the top, then went into town to by some necessities such as milk and bread while feeling excited about going to dinner in the afternoon.

Kitty sighed getting dressed in black slouch joggers and a white vest top but kept the bangles she received from Genma on her wrists, She decided to leave her hair today and let her bangs fall into her face wondering if she hide the streak of dark brown or not and then shrugged leaving her room to find Ox.

To everyone's surprise Kakashi was the first on to arrive the alone difference in his attire was that he was no longer wearing his jonin vest he smiled at Sasuke who seemed to be waiting in anticipation to see the others and nearly gawked when Kitty walked in gracefully taking the seat next to Sasuke, making Kakashi realise it was the first time his pupils had probably seen each other in anything other than ninja gear and chuckled gently as Naruto came bouncing into the room and took the seat on the other side of Kitty.

Dinner was passing on smoothly and Sasuke had found out that Kitty was proficient in water and lightening jutsu and was very good at kenjutsu and poisons but was weak on genjutsu, so sensing an opportunity offered to help her with genjutsu if she helped him with kenjutsu which to his great surprise she readily agreed to it. He also found that they read a lot of the same books and enjoyed the same past times. It also seemed as if Naruto had found out things in common and she had also informed him of the times Sakura came out of the hospitals for lunch, breaks and going home, so you could say they were now friends for life.

As it came to the end of lunch Kitty offered to help his mother with the washing up therefore allowing the guys to talk about other things as the two women left the room. "So" Fugaku began looking at his two sons and Naruto "what do you think of Kitty Shimura" he said her full name with obvious distaste and as the conversation started to flow Fugaku wanted to bang his headed on the table it seems both of his sons admired her and to his absolute horror it seemed Sasuke was developing feelings for the Shimura brat which he would not allow in a million years and decided to visit Danzou for his opinion on the matter.

It was later that evening when the Uchiha family bid goodbye to their guests not before Kakashi informed his three students "Hokage tower, 10am for a new mission tomorrow morning" before disappearing.

"Yes sir!" said all three of them in unison.

END

Ahhhh finished evil Fugaku not liking Kitty D: well the wave arc will start next time guys I hope this chapter wasn't to wishy-washy ¬_¬

Jana~


	4. Mission to the Wave

Mission in the Wave

Team 7 was currently standing in the Hokage's office waiting to receive their next mission one Naruto started shouting "No I'm a real ninja know and I wanna proper ninja mission!" the Hokage sighed Naruto you are just a genin fresh from the academy so you get D rank missions. As you start going through the ranks of chunin, jonin and finally Hokage the mission levels also increase from D to C, B, A and S rank is that understood" the Hokage looked up to find Naruto talking to his teammates about the type of Ramen he was planning to eat, a large tick formed on the Hokage's face as he shouted "Silence!" at them.

Naruto fixed him with a glare and shouted back "Argh! I get it but I'm not the little brat who used to prank people anymore I'm a real ninja… Dattebayo!" his teammates sighed expecting to be lectured by the Hokage only to see the old man laughing "Hmm very well I shall give you a C rank mission however we will add Itachi Uchiha and Ox to your team just in case!" he said to which he received a nod from Kakashi and heavy sighs from Sasuke and Kitty which promised impending doom. Naruto was overjoyed "so what's the mission Gramps?" "You will be an escort to the land waves" "Ohhhh! Who will we be guarding a billionaire or maybe even a princess" the Hokage shook his head tiredly and looked at the ninja standing at the door "bring in the client" he asked politely said ninja nodded and walked back through the do with a tanned old man wearing a straw hat and carrying a bottle of sake he gave the three children a scrutinizing glare "What the! There just a bunch of brats, especially the short one with the stupid grin on his face. Are you really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed loudly "Who's the short one with the…" he trailed of as Kitty and Sasuke stepped forward making him realise he was shorter than both of them "Why you! I'm gonna batter you" he shouted running towards the man with his fist raised only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Kakashi "You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work like that" Kakashi groaned this was going to be a very long mission.

The scruffy old man took a swig of sake from his bottle and the informed "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I hope you ready to give up your lives to get me back home to the Land of Waves." Kakashi gave an eye smile "Yes, well you three meet at the main gate in 2 hours" "Yes Sir!"

2 hours later~

Naruto was the first one to arrive along with Tazuna, next came Sasuke looking, if possible, moodier than normal but Naruto suspected that it was because his older brother was also coming along, Naruto glanced at the older Uchiha who wore the same stoic expression as the rest of his clan and groaned inwardly at the prospect of two silent, stuck up Uchihas on the mission. "Hey guys" Naruto and Sasuke to see a very annoyed Kitty walking alongside who they recognised from the academy days as the man who used to pick Kitty up and realised that he must be Ox. Ox was a tall man with a broad chest, he had brown tousled hair which was streaked with grey, he had a strong, chiselled look about him and carried an air of strength about him, cold grey eyes looked at them as if trying to analyse their worth but it was Itachi who broke the ice "Ox-san it has been awhile" Ox turned toward him a frown marring his face "That it has Uchiha-san."

They stared at each other for quite a while "Yo sorry we're late but a-"everyone turned towards Kakashi giving him a "I-don't-give-a-shit" look. "Ahahaha Ox-san it's nice to see you again as well as Itachi-kun of course, well then Mission Start!" "Hai-Sensei" the three answered him taking point while the jonin and Tazuna walked behind them, Naruto was happy as it was his first time out of the village it was Sasuke's as well but he hid his excitement under his poker face frown "Neh Kitty this isn't your first time out of the village is it" Naruto suddenly asked, Kitty looked at him and shook her head gently answering "I'm not originally from Konoha" Sasuke took interest in this asking "where were you originally from?" Kitty thought about "Mm, I was born in Kumo but from there we moved to Iwa and then when I was three we moved to the Land of Iron!" she finished "then I moved to Konoha when I was 7"

Meanwhile with the others~

"So Kakashi how has Kitty been with the other two there hasn't ah been any incidents?" Ox asked in his deep voice, Kakashi cocked his head to one side "what type of incident do you mean they haven't argued or fought if that's what you mean…?" Ox look bewildered "you mean that the Hokage and Danzou-Sama haven't told you about her past?" he asked, Itachi joined in "Is there a problem that we don't know about that could endanger the mission" Ox sighed shaking his head "Nah obviously not bu-" he trailed off flicking his eyes in a subtle gesture the other two nodded.

Back with the trio~

Sasuke tapped Kitty's shoulder and she nodded "Naruto get ready" she whispered in a low voice as she tensed as two men merged from the puddle and rushed towards them.

Naruto froze, he couldn't think, his mind went black. Kitty mumbled shit under her breath as she moved into position to protect the Bridge builder biting her thumb gently and placing it over one of her storage bangles, with a poof her katana appeared as she brought it into a defensive position, as she watched Sasuke go to Naruto's aid.

Sasuke realized what was happening and threw a shuriken between the chain link and then a kunai knife to secure it into a nearby tree; the two enemies cursed realizing they couldn't get free as Sasuke brought both legs down performing a double axe kick, hitting both men dead on in the back of the head.

Both of the foes released the chain connecting and raced towards Kitty who was protecting Tazuna, when both men were caught round the neck by Kakashi, as Itachi and Ox stood in front of Kitty protectively.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and smiled smugly "you're not hurt or anything are you scared-cat?" he asked in a voice filled with mock concern, Naruto growled and shouted "You!" while raising his fist. "Naruto! Don't move!" Kakashi ordered and Itachi nodded saying "these ninja have poison in their claws"

Naruto looked at his hand in fear seeing three long claw marks seeping with blood "ahhhh!" he cried out helplessly.

Kakashi then looked sternly at the bridge builder "By the way Mr Tazuna you and I need to have a little talk, if we had that there were enemy ninja after you from the mist, we would have staffed differently and charged for a B mission or higher, Why would you lie to us?"

Tazuna sighed "my country is a small and poverty ridden nation, we cannot afford for more than a C-rank mission." But Kitty stepped forward and said "We are genin without the proper training for this sort of escort mission" this earned a snort from Ox who she sent a stern glare then turned to Kakashi "Sensei, Naruto's wound needs to be treated soon." Ox nodded "Kit's right that hand is going to become a liability, we should probably head back to the village" Itachi nodded in agreement.

Naruto growled taking out a kunai and stabbed his own hand and looked at the people in front of and said solemnly "upon this wound, I swear to protect the old man and finish this mission, Dattebayo!"

The others stared him in shock until Kakashi said "Um, Naruto that was cool and all how took the poison out and stuff but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." Naruto then paled considerably and Ox helpfully put in "Good idea to stop the bleeding now, kid."

Kakashi caught the now hysterical idiot and ordered him to stay still as he wrapped his hand in a clean bandage he noticed the wound was already healing _"could this be the power of the Kyuubi"_ he thought "ano" Kakashi looked up to see a very scared looking Naruto "your face is really scary right now is there something wrong?"

Kakashi gave the frightened boy an eye smile and finished wrapping the wound "It will be fine" he commented patting the boy on the shoulder and watched as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards where Sasuke and Kitty were waiting with Itachi.

Kakashi sighed looking up at the sky _"those guys were chunin, next time they will probably send jonin"_

Unknown location

"What the demon brothers failed!? I paid good money for you people!" a short man shouted, a man who sat there with eyes closed said lazily "relax, I'll kill them all"

The short man sneered "heh, you think you can do it the brothers failed?" the taller man pointed a giant sword at the guy and narrowed his eyes "who do you think you're talking to? I am Zabuza Momochi, the devil of the demon mist"

End~

Hi guys hope you like this chapter~ Next time will be the fight between Zabuza and the Jonin :P

Mmm as it stands atm with my OC's pairing

Neji-3

Sasuke-3

Shino-2

Itachi-0

Haku-0

Please Vote by reviewing or sending me a PM~ xxx

Jana Mina!


End file.
